1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor apparatus such as a detection apparatus including a radiation detection apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-133837 proposes a radiation detection apparatus in which an external circuit and a semiconductor element in a pixel array are electrically connected to each other via a conductive adhesive material which penetrates through an insulating layer functioning as a substrate which supports the pixel array. The conductive adhesive material penetrates through the substrate on the outside of the pixel array, and the external circuit is arranged outside the outer periphery of the substrate.